My Nine Lives
by DuctTapePegasus
Summary: Olivia Bennett is a normal fifteen year old living the normal teenage life. Well, at least until she dies, comes back to life and is "kidnapped" by an old childhood friend. T for future chapters


**Hey guys,  
So I've been wanting to do this story for a while and I'm so excited about it. I'll try and keep it updated at least once a week or more. I hope you guys will like this story as much as I do.**

As the gleaming full moon began to rise, police sirens broke the silent night. A little girl dashed through the dark forest, looking for the creature that had visited her every full moon. Shouts filled the air and the young child ran faster, not wanting to miss her chance at saying good-bye to the beautiful animal. A man's voice yelled out her name "Olivia!". Crystal tears slid down her pale cheeks as the voices drew closer to her.

The seven year old stopped in her tracks when she saw the eyes. Two yellow cat eyes gleamed in the darkness, staring at her from a thorn bush. Olivia smiled and whispered "Hello again" but, unlike the other times she saw the eyes, the creature ran through the thorns and deeper into the woods. "Wait!" She shouted, making the search party go quiet. The child didn't notice and shoved her way into the thorn bush with fear in her eyes, fear that she wouldn't see the animal again.

New found hope filled the search party and they started moving faster toward where little Olivia was trying to keep up with the eyes. Making it out of the thorns, she started running again, ignoring the new cuts that were now bleeding down her bare arms and cheeks. Soft rain soon danced across the ground causing the little girl to shiver but, she just wouldn't give up until she saw the eyes once more.

The eyes disappeared behind a hill and Olivia climbed to the top to see the eyes had stopped moving at the bottom of the hill and across the small clearing. She started quickly making her way down the hill but, slipped in the mud and tumbled down the hill the rest of the way. Mud and blood praticly covered the blonde girl from head to toe.

After catching her breath again, the child rose to her feet again and walked slowly toward the creature as if in a trance. She stopped a few feet in front of the animal as if waiting for her next challenge to win the animal's favor but, instead the beast stepped out of the dark shadows. Time seemed to slow as Olivia smiled at the large silver leopard that moved toward the child.

The seven year old's eyes lit up when the proud big cat sat in front of her and allowed her to pet her. A small hand slowly reached forward, shaking with happiness and fear and place it lightly on the cat's silky fur, avoiding the chain-link Onyx necklace round her neck like a collar. When the cat began to purr the child fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the animal's neck and began to cry into it's fur.

"I'm leaving but, I don't want to leave you!" The little girl mumbled into the cat's fur "My mommy got a new job far away from here so I won't be able to visit anymore. Daddy said I couldn't stay and live with you because they don't believe in you. I wish I could stay!". The beast shook it's head and the Onyx necklace fell around the child's neck.

Olivia pulled away for a moment to look at the animal with confusion but, she saw in the cat's eyes that it wanted her to have it. The child nodded "I need to go home. I will miss you.". The leopard purred once more before rising from the ground walking back into the magical forest. "Good-bye!" The girl waved and if the leopard could, it would have smiled.

The search party had almost lost hope when they heard Olivia yell good-bye and they ran toward the sound. The little started walking back, keeping her eyes on the gift the creature had given her until she jump at the feeling of someone hugging her. She hugged back and realized that her father was hugging her, telling her that she was going to be okay.

Tears fell from her little blue eyes and she clung to her father, telling him that she was sorry and that she would never do it again. The crowd walked back to the main road and Olivia and her father got into a police car with Officer Garnet who was good friends with Olivia. He drove the two home and when they returned, her mother hugged her happily and cleaned her up.

Before she got home she hid the Onyx necklace in her shoe so nobody would take it away from her. After tucking Olivia into bed, her parents left and the young little girl fell asleep, dreaming of the day she would get to the leopard again.


End file.
